hurian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hurian Air Force
The Hurian Air Force is the aerial combat branch of the Hurian Armed Forces, and is the branch of the military charged with overseeing the protection and usage of the nation's nuclear arsenal. The Hurian Air Force was established in 1912 originally to ferry military commanders and government officials throughout the nation, but grew into a combat-capable force. The Supreme Commander of Huria has the final say in all actions taken by the HAF, but allows the War Council of Huria to oversee the branch's day-to-day operation. The current commander is Hewa Antioch Ghali Semenya. The branch has a long and well-respected history, fighting in major wars in Africa and around the globe. As the large air force in the world, and the most advanced, the HAF has free reign in many respects to its rivals, and been given much leeway in its internal affairs. Currently, there are 214,131 personnel in the service of the HAF, along with 4,158 aircraft, and more than 1,300 nuclear warheads. There are countless thousands of missiles of all types within the inventory of the air force, including anthrax missiles, VX rockets, and Sarin shells. The H-AF maintains multiple bases in Africa, tended to by 300,000 civilian personnel. History The Hurian War Council created the Hurian Air Force on 17 March 1912, which at the time of its creation was an arm of the Hurian Land Forces, and known then as the Hurian Aviation Wing (HAW). The HAW flew observation missions over the neighboring European colonies to search for any signs of military build-up, and warn the ground forces to prepare for any possible invasions. During World War I, the HAW was reorganized as the Hurian Air Force, and seperated from the Hurian army units. During the war, some 147 Hurian pilots were killed flying over Europe on the side of the Allies as couriers and scouts. During World War II, the Hurian Air Force fought against the Italians in Ethiopia, losing more than 4,700 personnel, but killing nearly 16,000 Italian air personnel, and shooting down more than 300 enemy aircraft. The HAF was highly active in East Asia, fighting the Japanese who sought to one day invade Huria for its manpower and industrial resources. Flying some of the most advanced fighters of the time, the Hurians managed to gun down hundreds of Japanese warplanes, and secure the airspace over Burma, Thailand, and French Indochina. Near the end of the war, the men and women of the Hurian Air Force were some of the most decorated personnel of the Hurian military forces. However, it sustained more than 55,800 deaths during the war, more casualties than the navy and penal legions combined, and only the land forces surpassing in losses. Following the war, Nazi scientists seeking asylum from the Allies moved to Huria, bring the military vital technological advancements. Structure Personnel Military Installations Aircraft Inventory R – Ground attack M – Strategic bombers U – Cargo transport E – Special electronic missions G – Air superiority fighters T – Search and rescue L – Tanker N – Multi-mission C – Observation P – Reconnaissance K – Trainer H – Utility S – VIP staff transport W – Weather reconnaissance Category:Uniformed services of Huria Category:Hurian Air Force Category:Copyright